


Leap Of Love

by iloveromance



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveromance/pseuds/iloveromance
Summary: On Leap Day, Daphne takes the boldest step of her life to do something special for Niles; and prays that the power of her deep love for him will conquer her fears. Inspired by the movie "Leap Day" (Episode: "Look Before You Leap")
Relationships: Niles Crane/Daphne Moon
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Daphne's heart raced as she held the phone to her ear. Could she really do this? It was so unlike her to do something so bold and yet the thought of doing it had consumed her for days.

Ever since she realized that this month; February, would have 29 days instead of the usual 28 she knew that this was her one and only chance to do something for Niles that he'd never forget.

"What if he doesn't like it, Stephen?" She asked, pacing back and forth in her bedroom.

"Trust me, Sis... He'll love it. And if he doesn't... then the bloke really isn't worth keeping in my opinion."

"I just want everything to be perfect. I've never done anything like this before."

"You'll do wonderfully. And Mum feels the same way, whether you realize it or not."  
Daphne sighed. "Mum... Bloody hell, how could I have forgotten about her? She's not going to like this at all. I mean the very idea that her daughter-."

"To hell with what Mum thinks!" Stephen said, startling Daphne with his bluntness. "The point is how Niles feels about it, and I'm telling you, he'll love it!"

"But I'm so nervous!" Daphne said. "And I'm not-."  
"Irish?"

"Why Stephen, are you becoming psychic like me?" Daphne laughed. "How'd you know what I was going to say?"

"If that's all you're worried about, I'm sure Niles won't care one bit. Besides, you're in Seattle and Mum and Dad are here in England. It's not like they're going to be at your house asking you all sorts of questions. Now if it were me-."

"But it's not you, Stephen. It's me! And I only have one chance to do this! You really think he'll like it?"

"Daphne for the millionth time, he'll love it."

She smiled feeling better than she had before she even decided to go through with her plan.

"Thank you, Stephen. I love you."

"I love you too, Daph. Now don't forget to call when it's over. I want to be the first to-."

"Stephen, please don't get me hopes up! If this doesn't work out... I don't know what I'll do."

"But if it does work out, you'll be happier than you ever dreamed. Correction... WHEN it works out. Look, I've got to go Love. But keep me posted, okay?"

She sighed deeply. "All right. I'm so nervous I can hardly think!"

"Just relax and everything will be fine."

Daphne hung up the phone, trying to ignore the heaviness in her chest. This was without a doubt the craziest thing she'd ever done... and the scariest.

But one thing was for sure...

She loved Niles with all of her heart.

And as his older brother said time and time again on his radio show;

"Love can overcome a multitude of fears."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now, everything is all set, right Dr. Crane?"

"Daphne, just relax. You'll be just fine."

"You don't think he suspects anything do you?"

"Niles merely thinks I've invited him over here for a wine club event."

"Boy won't he be surprised when he finds out that he's not gettin' any damn wine!" Martin laughed.

"Dad, please! This isn't a prank we're trying to pull on Niles! It's merely Daphne's way of doing something for him that he'll remember always."

Daphne took a deep breath, realizing that the big moment was getting closer and closer.

"I-I don't know if I can do this." She said.

Frasier smiled and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Now Daphne, just relax. Why don't you go get ready and I'll check on dinner."

Daphne hugged her boss warmly. "Thank you Frasier. I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"Well, I admit that at first I had my doubts about you and Niles, but when I saw how happy the two of you looked at the rehearsal dinner the night before your wedding to-."

Daphne cringed at memory. "Dr. Crane, please... this is about Niles... and no one else."

"You're absolutely right. Now, off you go. Time is ticking away..."

Her heart pounding in her chest; Daphne returned to her room and prepared a luxurious bubble bath. If she was going to do this, she wanted to be completely and totally relaxed. And she wanted it to be perfect. How could it be anything but?

She'd played the scenario in her mind a hundred times over; imagining what his reaction would be. And each time was more wonderful than the first.

Still she had her doubts.

What if he took it the wrong way? Or became so angry that he left? She'd never done anything so assertive before, but if she didn't do this now, she'd always regret it. And she'd have to wait four long years to try it again.

If he still loved her in four years that is.

She blinked back the ridiculous tears. What was she doing, crying over something that wasn't likely to happen?

As she stepped into the tub and laid her head against the foam pillow, she closed her eyes and forced herself to relax.

"Daphne... this is... the most wonderful thing you could have ever done."

"Really, Niles?"

"Oh yes, my Love. And I'll never forget this evening as long as I live."

"I love you, Niles..."

"And I love you, Daphne."

They kissed deeply under the moonlight and the star filled sky...

"Does this mean what I think it means?" She asked, kissing Niles once more.

"You've made me happier than I ever dreamed." Niles replied. "You're a goddess... an ang-."

"DAPHNE!"

Frasier's voice cut through her dream like a bullet and she sat up in the tub, sending water sloshing onto the floor.

"Yes, Dr. Crane?" She yelled; her voice echoing loudly in the tiny bathroom.

"Niles is here!"  
Oh God...

She climbed out of the tub and dried herself off, gasping when she looked at the time.

Bloody hell...

She'd been soaking in the tub for much longer than she intended and now she was going to wear herself out; rushing around trying to get ready.

She knew she should have opted for a shower instead.

Silently she prayed that things would work out as Stephen, Martin and Frasier were so sure that they would.

When she was completely dry, she walked into her bedroom and removed the dress from the back of her closet door.

She'd searched for hours for just the right one; the dress that would make her feel more beautiful than she'd ever felt in her life.

Of course she knew she was worrying over nothing. Niles told her again and again how beautiful she was. He'd been doing it since the day they met.

That beautiful, incredible thought brought tears to her eyes.

He was the most wonderful man in the world and she didn't deserve him. But she had him.

And for that she was eternally grateful.


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on the door startled her out of her thoughts and she jumped; her heart racing once more.

"W-who is it?"

"It's Frasier, Daphne. May I come in?"

"Of course."

Slowly he opened the door. "You'd better hurry. Niles is in the living room and I think he's beginning to suspect something. I mean, no one from our wine club is ever late to one of my gatherings and-."

He stopped suddenly when he caught a glimpse of her.

"Wh-what's wrong?" Daphne asked, glancing self-consciously at her appearance in the mirror. "Bloody hell... I knew this was a bad idea."

"Daphne, I didn't mean that at all. It's just..."

Her eyes met his and she could feel his gaze, causing her heart to quiver with nerves.

"This is all wrong isn't it?"

"No... It's not wrong." Frasier said, unable to take his eyes off her.

For God's sake, Dr. Crane! Will you just tell me why you're starin at me like this?"

"I'm sorry, Daphne. It's just that... You've never looked more beautiful. My God... You're breathtaking."

The unexpected compliment brought tears to her eyes and she turned around gracefully, admiring herself in the full-length mirror.

"Y-you really think so?"

"Actually that was an understatement. There are simply no words for how beautiful you look."

When she glanced at him worriedly, he smiled in understanding.

"Believe me, Daphne. Niles will be completely spellbound when he sees you. I have a feeling that this evening is going to go even better than you dreamed."  
She took a deep breath and let it out as slowly as possible. "But what if it doesn't? I mean what if-."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "Daphne, just relax. All of this was your idea and if Niles doesn't realize how much you love him after tonight. Well..."

"Then he's a damn fool!" Martin said from the doorway.

"Dad! I thought I told you to go in there and make sure that Niles doesn't suspect anything!"

"I tried, Fras but it's getting pretty hard. I mean I even tried to teach him about basketball. The Sonics are on and-."

"Dad?" A distant voice called from the living room.

Martin turned his head nervously toward the hallway. "Yes, Niles?"

"How many touchdowns to the Sonics need to win this game? It's pretty exciting so far!"

Daphne's heart warmed in her chest at the sound of his voice.

"Just a second, Niles!" Martin called to the living room. "Fras, you've gotta help me out here! He's startin' to drive me crazy asking me all kinds of stupid questions about sports!"

"All right Dad. Just... stay with Daphne for a minute will you? I need to take one last look around to make sure that everything is in order."

"Okay, Son but hurry up. He's liable to leave if he starts to suspect anything."

Daphne's hand went to her chest and she gasped. "Leave? No... He can't!"

"Daphne... Just calm down!" Frasier said. "Niles isn't going anywhere. Dad, stay with her and I'll take care of Niles and let you know when everything's okay."

"But Dr. Crane..."

He smiled and hugged her warmly. "Believe me Daphne. If he leaves without seeing this... vision that I'm staring at right now... then he'll regret it for the rest of his life."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."


	4. Chapter 4

"Now, just give me a few minutes, Daphne. I want to make sure that everything is perfect for you."

Daphne kissed Frasier's cheek.

"I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Frasier smiled and took Daphne's hands, squeezing them gently.

"Daphne, I'm so proud of you. And no matter what happens, just know that Niles loves you. And that will never change. The love he has for you goes deeper than anything you can imagine."

"That's why I'm so scared." Daphne said.

"Don't be. I have a feeling this will be the most wonderful moment of your life."

"Dr Crane, are you psychic like me and me brother Stephen?" Daphne laughed.

He thought for a moment. "I hope I am. Because you deserve all the happiness this world has to offer."

"DAD!"

"Oh Dear God... Niles..."

Frasier ran out the door leaving Daphne and Martin alone in her bedroom.

"I suppose you think I'm crazy for doing this, don't you Mr. Crane?"

"No, not at all. I only wish that Hester could see this beautiful moment."  
"Oh Mr. Crane, that's very flattering but nothing's happened yet. We don't know what his reaction will be."

Martin nodded and smiled. "I think I know what it'll be... and like Fras said, it'll be something that neither of you will ever forget. You look so beautiful."

"Thank you, Mr. Crane." Daphne said when he hugged her.

Just then Frasier approached the door, wearing a wide smile.

"Everything's ready for you, Daphne."

Her heart caught in her throat.

"Oh God..."

"Just relax and enjoy this beautiful moment. Trust me, Niles is even more nervous than you are; particularly because he doesn't know you're here and he has no idea what's going on."

Daphne smiled and took Frasier's hand and then Martin's hand; squeezing gently.

"I can't thank you enough."

"Good luck Daph." Martin said. Shall we go get that beer, Frasier?"

"Sounds good to me, Dad. I'll just say a quick goodbye to Niles and-."

"No... Don't leave!" Daphne cried, causing Frasier to look up in surprise. "Oh God... I've never been so scared in me life."

"But Daphne, this is your moment. It should be special. And it will be, so you have no reason to be afraid."

"I know. And I'm going to do me best to make it special. But it can only be so if you and Mr. Crane are there with us."

"Thank you, Daphne. I'll just... make sure that Niles is comfortable. Any time you're ready..."

"All right. Just give me a minute."

When Frasier and Martin were gone, Daphne took one last glance in the mirror and then walked out of the door.

Tonight her dreams were finally going to come true.


	5. Chapter 5

As she stepped into the hallway, Daphne had to remind herself to breathe. This was crazy, being so terrified of what she was about to do. She loved Niles with all of her heart; and that love was stronger than she ever thought possible.

"Well, since it's obvious that this social function of yours isn't going to happen tonight, I should probably get home now and-."  
"Sit down Niles. Just wait a few more minutes. Someone is bound to show up."  
"At this hour?"

"Just... trust me. I think we're all hoping that someone will arrive any moment." Frasier said a bit louder.

Taking her cue, Daphne took a deep breath and let it out gently as she slowly walked into the living room.

"Frasier what are you talking about? No one in their right-Dear God..."  
Niles rose from the sofa in one fluid motion, unable to take his eyes off of her.

"Daphne?"  
"H-hello, Niles."

"My God..."  
She moved closer, smiling at Frasier and Martin and then her brown eyes locked with Niles.

"Something wrong?"

"You're the most beautiful angel I've ever seen in my life..."

Her eyes filled with tears as she stood just inches before him. "Thank you."  
"Dear God... you're breathtakingly stunning. A vision..."  
"Niles..."  
He was barely aware of his father speaking to him.

"Niles!"  
Niles whipped his head around to face his father and brother. "What?"

"I believe that Daphne needs to talk to you, so we'll just..."  
But Daphne shook her head vehemently. "Dr. Crane, you said you wouldn't..."  
"It'll be fine. We'll just be right over here. This is between you and Niles."

Martin and Frasier rose from their chairs and walked over to the foyer.

"What's going on?" Niles asked.

Daphne smiled and swallowed hard.

"You look so handsome in your tuxedo." She whispered, kissing him tenderly.

"T-thank you but what's this all about?"  
"How do I look?"  
He ran his hand nervously through his hair. "Oh Daphne... You're radiant... No one on Earth could possibly look more beautiful than you do right now."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him again; a kiss that lasted even longer than the first.

"Thank you, Niles... Leave it to you to notice."  
"O-of course I did. I-I mean... I can't keep my eyes off of you."  
She glanced nervously at Martin and Frasier who nodded. "Well I guess I can't put this off any longer."  
"Put what off?"  
She sat down on the ottoman next to him on the couch and took his hands in hers, bringing them to her lips for a kiss.

"Do you know what today is?"  
"I-it's Friday." He said, causing a grin to appear on her face.  
"That's right but I meant the date."

"T-the date?"  
"Uh huh..." She said leaning over to kiss him once more.

Niles hand shook as he raised his arm and looked at his watch. "It's the 29th."  
"Right. The 29th of February."  
"Exactly, but-."  
"You know what that means, right?"  
"Um... Should I?"  
"Oh Niles..."  
"Shhh..."  
"Sorry, Dad." Frasier whispered.

Niles turned to face his father and brother in confusion. "What's going on here?"  
Daphne gently turned his chin toward her.  
"Well there's a custom in Ireland that can only happen on February 29th. Now, I'm certainly not Irish, but I've been thinking about this for a long time and if I don't do this now, I'll never be able to."  
"C-custom?" He asked, clearly becoming nervous.

"Any other day of the year I'd have to wait, but I don't feel like waiting anymore.

She took his hands and stared into his eyes.

"I love you, and ever since we met and fell in love, me feelings for you have grown into somethin' deeper than I could ever imagine. You're the sweetest, most wonderful, caring, handsome man in the world and I can't imagine being without you even for a moment."  
He reached out and caressed her cheek. "Oh my angel... that's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."

She covered his hand with hers and kissed his palm. "I need to ask you a question. Somethin' I can only ask on Leap Day."  
"A-all right."

"Niles Crane... Will you marry me?"


	6. Chapter 6

He stared at her in silence for several seconds.

"Daphne..."

"I-I know it's not very traditional, me askin' you this way but that's the point. I've been hopin' even dreaming for so long to hear those words from you, but I know in my heart that this is the right way to do this. If you don't want to marry me, I'll completely understand, but Leap Day only comes around every four years and-."

"Niles? Niles, are you all right?" Frasier was asking.

Niles sat staring at Daphne in a trance, not saying a word. "I-I can't..."  
She drew back, unable to believe what she was hearing. "W-what?"

"I-I can't... it's..."

She rose to her feet, fighting the hot tears that formed behind her eyes. "I-I see..."

"Daphne, no..."

"I tried to prepare meself, but I just never thought..."

"I-I'm sorry, Niles."

Niles rose from the sofa and went to her, but she headed for the balcony.

She could hear him calling her but she didn't stop until she reached the door closing it behind her.

The winter air was cold, but she could barely feel the chill in the air. All she could hear was his words...

"I can't... No..."

How could she have been so stupid? It was too soon to ask him; she knew that now. They had barely been seeing each other for a year and it was stupid of her to think that-

"Daphne?"

She turned around to find him smiling at her.

"Oh... I suppose we should talk about this, shouldn't we?"

"Well that might be a good idea."

"Right... Niles... I'm so sorry. I just thought-."

"Yes, Daphne."

She blinked in confusion. "Yes? Yes What?"

"My answer is yes."

She gasped, as her trembling hand flew to her mouth.

"Y-You mean..."

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Daphne and I would be honored to marry you. I've wanted to ask you those very words from the moment I first laid eyes on you."

"O-oh Niles..."

The tears in her eyes slid down her cheeks as he took her in his arms kissing her deeply over and over again; kisses that tasted sweeter and sweeter with each touch of his lips. He kissed the tears from her cheeks before finding her mouth again, whispering the sweetest words she'd ever heard.

"I love you." She said; her voice breaking as she kissed him again and again.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you, my angel." He said against her neck.

She drew back suddenly and took his hand. "Oh, where is me head?"

"What's wrong my angel?"

"I didn't buy you a ring."

He chuckled at her worried expression.

"As long as I have you, that's all I need."

She kissed him again, running her fingers through his hair.

"Is it possible to congratulate the future bride and groom?" Martin said as he and Frasier stepped out onto the balcony.

"Of course, Dad." Niles said, hugging them warmly.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane, Mr. Crane."

"For what, Daphne?" Martin asked.

"For making me dreams come true."

The End


End file.
